A New Beginning 5: A Test of Love
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Finally home, Sofia and Alex take a break, but it doesn’t last long. Sofia's birthday is coming, and she then finds out she has to merry someone she's never seen. There's one way past this, and Alex must go through a test to get Sofia back. Can he do it


Hey everyone, this is #5 in my own series. In this story, It's almost Sofia's fifteenth birthday, but this will not be a very happy one. A royal named Prince Derek, along with his three guardians, come to Crystal Tokyo, saying Prince Derek, is to marry Sofia. Her parents, never told her, that she was promised to him. They thought he was dead, when his planet was attacked, and didn't tell Sofia, about any of this. Now, Alex, must fight him, in order to keep him from marrying his love. Can love save Sofia, from having to marry a...let's say jerk of a prince? Read, and find out!   
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING   
  
A Test Of Love   
  
The sunlight, shown all over the country side of Crystal Tokyo. In the peaceful county side, Princess Sofia Rose, was relaxing by a crystal clear lake, whit her lover Alexander. They were talking about, a few weeks ago, when they were in the past. Sofia, had gone there, to train as a sailor scout. A few things, went wrong, but luckily, both Sofia and Alex, came home safely. Sofia's fifteenth birthday, was coming up soon, and of coarse, the whole kingdom, was making a big deal about it. This was the birthday, that Sofia, had to choose who she would marry, when she turned twenty two. She already knew, she wanted to marry Alex, so she didn't know why, everyone was getting so worked up about it. She was tried, of hearing nothing, but her birthday, and decided to come out to the country, to relax with Alex. They stayed out there almost all day, just enjoying being together. Alex, was now a true knight, and Sofia's personal body guard. They were both happy about that, because Alex, was allowed to go almost anywhere with Sofia.   
  
Alex and Sofia, were laying on the grass, looking up at the sky, when they heard the sound of horses. They sat up, and turned around. In the distance, they could see four horsemen on top of a hill, staring right at them. "Who are they?" asked Sofia, setting up more. "I don't know." They seemed, to be staring at Sofia. After a few moments, they left. Sofia and Alex, thought nothing of it. When it was time to return home, Alex had to say good night. He was living in the palace now, but his father wasn't feeling well, and he had to take care of him. "I will see you tomorrow, my princess." Alex, kissed her hand, then left on his horse Bukephalos. "I love it, when he dose that" thought Sofia, smiling to herself.   
  
When Sofia, walked into the meeting room, she sat down by the window. Sailor Neptune, came over, and sat down beside her. "You look, like you have something on your mind." Sofia, looked up to her. "Not really, just tried of hearing about my birthday." Sofia, turned back to the window. "A fifteenth birthday, is a very important day, in your life" said Neptune, with a smile. "So I've heard, but it's just one more birthday. I already know, who I want to marry, so I don't understand, why this one is any different then the last." Neptune, stood up, and smiled down at Sofia. "Oh Sofia, you'll understand soon." A knock on the main door, was heard, then one of the guards came in. "Your majesties, Prince Derek and his guardians, are here to see you." As soon as that name was said, a wave of surprise, seemed to wash over everyone. Sofia, had never heard that name before. She looked over, and saw a boy of fifteen, and three men, dressed in gray suites, walked into the room. The boy, had short blond hair, with sky blue eyes, and dressed in a light blue suit, with a long white cape. He looked over at Sofia, like he was jugging her.   
  
One of the men in gray, stepped forward to speak. He had short dark blond hair, and dark blue eyes. "Your royal majesties. We have traveled for many days, to reach you here. My name is Sun Star." He then, turned to the man behind him. "This is Sun Fire." He had dark organ hair, that rapped around his neck. His eyes, were a golden color, almost like Helios's eyes. "And this is Red Sun." Sun Star, turned to the other man, who was standing almost next to him. His hair, was as red as fire, and his eyes, were a very dark green. Sun Star, still spoke on. "We are the guardians, of Prince Derek, from the planet Crownon." Rini and Helios, turned to one another, not sure what to say. They then, turned back to the guardians. "Prince Derek, died as a child, when his planet was attacked, fourteen years ago" said Helios, looking over at the boy. "Our kingdom was attacked, but we managed to save the prince. The king and queen, order us to take him, and get as far away, as we could." Then, Sun Fire stepped forward to speak. "We barley escaped with our lives, in the path of war." Sofia, was confused with all of this. She looked over to everyone else. They seemed to know what was going on, and didn't seem to happy about it either. "Why are you back here then?" asked Rini, already knowing the answer to that. Red Sun, spoke now. "We are here, on the matter of your princess, and our prince." Sofia, froze where she stood. She had heard words like that before, and she knew what they meant. She looked at her parents. For the first time in their lives, they could not look at their daughter. "Fourteen years ago, you promised the Princess Sofia Rose Serenity, to Prince Derek, to be married, when the princess turned her twenty second birthday." Tears, were coming to Sofia's eyes. She felt her heart, was being torn apart. "How could they do this?" thought Sofia. "How could my own family, betray me like this?" Sofia, couldn't breath, all she could think about, was Alex. She couldn't take it any longer, she ran out of the room. "Sofia, wait!" called out Helios, but no good. Sun Star, turned to him. "We are sorry, if we have upset the princess. Is there something the matter?" Helios, turned down at him. "We thought the prince was dead. We never told Sofia about this. She has fallen in love, with someone else." The guardians, looked at one another. "We see."   
  
Later, the prince and his guardians, thought it best, to stay somewhere else for a few days. They wanted the princess, to cool down, for the next time they would have to meet. They would return in three days, before Sofia's birthday, to announce to the people, that they would be married. Sofia, had no choice now. If she had been promised to someone, then there was no backing out of it. She had locked herself, in her room, and didn't want to see anyone, not even Alex. She didn't know what to say to him. Alex, had already heard about this, and was very worried about Sofia, as everyone else was. She had not eaten or anything else, for at least two days, and she would not talk to anyone. The only other way into Sofia's room, was by window. Helios, sent Luna, to try and get into her room. As Luna was on the ledge, she thought to herself, "The things I do for this family." Lucky for Luna, Sofia had her window open. When Sofia, wasn't looking, Luna jumped in. "It's about time, I got in here." Sofia, turned around, surprised to see Luna behind her. "Luna, what are you doing in here?" asked Sofia. "I'm here, to make sure that you are alright." Sofia, went to the other side of her bed. "Sofia, your parents, meant you no harm." Sofia, turned around to Luna, with anger in her eyes. "My parents, just gave me away, to someone I don't even know!" Sofia's eyes, were red from crying. She didn't cry that much, and to see her like this, was painful for Luna. "They thought he was dead Sofia. They didn't know, nor did anyone else know, that he was still alive." Sofia, dried her eyes, and turned to Luna's direction. "They should have told me." Luna, walked over to her, and sat down beside her. "Sofia, you must listen to me. When you were born, your parents, had no choice, but to promise you to Prince Derek. They did not want to, because it meant that you would have to go live on his planet." Sofia, was listening now. "Go on Luna" she said, clamming down more. "Your parents, had heard of a loop hole, saying if there were two men, wanting to marry a princess, then they would have to go through a number of challenges, to prove that they are worthy. They told the king and queen of Crownon this, and they agreed. If the princess, found someone else before her fifteenth birthday, there would be a test between the two suitors." Sofia's eyes, started to brightened up, as Luna was telling her this. "Luna, is what you say, the real truth?" she asked, hoping it was. "Yes Sofia, it is true." Sofia, picked up Luna, and gave her a very big huge. "Luna, I love you!" Luna, was trying to get out of her grip. Sofia, always did, have a good grip. "I'm glad your happy Sofia, but I can't breath." Sofia, quickly put Luna, back on the bed. "Sorry Luna." Luna, nodded her head. "Quite alright. Now, will you come out of your room now?" she asked, still trying to breath. "Yes, but do the others know about this plan?" asked Sofia, hopefully. "Yes they do. Their planning it as we speak. Their doing this for you Sofia. They are on your side." Sofia, smile, and unlocked the door. "I know that now Luna. Thank you, for telling me" Both Luna and Sofia, left the room, and headed for the meeting room.   
  
Sofia, quietly walked into the meeting room, hiding at first, just to what everyone was doing. They were all sitting together, talking about the plane. Sofia, slowly started to walk up to them. At first, they didn't see her, but when they did, Helios stood up. Helios, took a few steps forward, and stop. Sofia, kept walking to him, until she was a foot away from him. There was so much, they both wanted to say, until Sofia, went over, and hugged him around the neck. The others, smiled, because they knew, all was forgiven. "I'm sorry, I didn't let you explain" said Sofia, still hugging her father tightly. "It's alright," he said, "We should of told you long ago. Were the ones, who should be sorry." Over by the scouts, Uranus, was saying "I told him, he should of told her." Neptune, elbowed her, in the stomach, to shut her up. Sofia and Helios, walked back over to the table. Sofia, sat down beside her father and Alex. Everyone listened, as Helios spoke. "The test, will be made of three events. The first, jousting, the second, archery, and last, sword fighting." (I know, these things were in the mid evil ages, but I couldn't think of any thing else.) "The first one to win all three events, or two out of three, will win." Sofia, knew Alex, was good at all of those, but she want so sure, about archery. "Dose Prince what's-his-face, know about this" asked Sofia. "Not yet, but when he returns, he will find out" said Serenity. "But how do you know, he will go through with this?" asked Alex. "He has to, if he dose not, you win instantly." Alex, looked over to Sofia. "I wouldn't mind that."   
  
When the day, had passed, Alex, meet with Sofia, before he had to leave, to care for his father. "Sofia, you know that I would fight to the death for you, but I'm not sure about this." Sofia looked at him, and then, showed him the ring he gave her. "Do you remember this? This is the promise ring, you gave me. You promised me, that one day, we would be married. I believed in you then...and I believe in you now. I love you Alex...I always will." He pulled her closer to him. Their lips touched, and joined as one. As they kissed, in the light of the full moon, one thought, ran through Sofia's head. "I don't want to lose you."   
  
Early the next morning, Prince Derek and his guardians, returned as they said they would. Sofia, saw them ride in, and was not pleased. She walked down to greet them (because, she had to) and the scouts went to (because, they had to) They meet them down by the entrance of the palace. Sofia and the scouts, bowed their heads, as they passed by (also, because they had to) Prince Derek, stopped, and looked at Sofia. "Your more beautiful, when your not crying" he said, then walked off. Sofia, gave him an evil look, when he turned away. "I am so, going to kick his royal *beep'n* ass" said Jupiter. Sofia, turned back to the place she last saw him. "Me first."   
  
In the main thrown room, everyone was gathered to hear what was going to be said. Sofia, was sitting in her thrown, along side her parents, and Alex, standing behind her. (He was wearing, his dark blue royal suite, that he really didn't like to ware, but he had to. The same went for Sofia. She had to were a dress, she didn't like either) The sailor scouts, stood on the right side of the thrown room, all together. (That's your right) Serenity and Endymion, stood behind Rini and Helios. Prince Derek and his guardians, stood before the royal family. "Your majesties, what is it, that you wish to say to us?" asked Sun Fire. "We told you, out daughter, has chosen another" said Helios. "Yes, this is true, but that dose not matter. The princess, must marry the prince" said Sun Star. "Over my dead body" muttered Sofia. Rini, started to speak next. "It states in the royal law, that if a royal member was promised to another, but found someone else, there must be a tournament of three events, to be formed between the two suitors." The guardians, seemed to be remembering this. "If you remember right, Sofia, was never truly, promised to anyone" said Serenity. "The agreement was that if Sofia, had not found anyone before her fifteenth birthday, then she would marry the prince" said Endymion. The guardians, looked at one another, then to the prince. "Fine, let the games begin," said Derek, "Who the challenger?" he said, looking around. "I am." Alex, stepped forward, with a serious look upon his face. Derek, stared at him, with the same jugging look, he first gave Sofia. "Hmmmm, a knight. I may finally have some compassion." Alex, kept his straight face. "When do the games begin?" asked Derek. "Tomorrow, at mid morning" said Helios. In a cocky way, Derek said "My favorite time of the day." Derek, looked up to Sofia. He nodded his head at her, and she turned away in disgust.   
  
As the day wore on, Sofia, was trying desperately, to stay away from Derek. He wanted to spend some time with her, but Sofia, was just trying to get rid of him. Alex, had to go train, so Sofia, was on her own. When finally, Sofia, was alone with her horse, Star Gazer, in the stables. It was the only place, she thought Derek, wouldn't find her. Sofia, was brushing Star Gazer's mane, and was thinking to herself. "Why dose this guy, keep following me? I bet, one good punch in the groin, would make him stop." Sofia, started to smile to herself. "No...no, wars can start over things like that. I'll just have to find another way." As Sofia, was thinking, yeah...you guessed it, Derek, came up beside her. "Sofia, there you are. I have been looking for you, for the last hour now." Sofia, rolled her eyes. "No, really?" she said, sarcastically. She went back, to brushing Star Gazer's mane. "You know, you have stable hands, to brush that animal. Star Gazer, snorted, as if saying, "There's only one animal here, and it's not me." Sofia, didn't even turn around, to talk back to him. "I like brushing "Star Gazer's" mane." She was fighting the urge to punch him in the stomach, but if he kept this up, Sofia, wouldn't have to fight any longer. "Well, I hope you stop doing things like this, when were married." That really ticked Sofia off. "Who said your going to win tomorrow!?" Derek, moved closer, and went on. "Well, I am the best after all." Sofia, was just about to hit him, when she saw a bucket of water, a few feet away from Derek. Sofia, then got an idea. She started sweet talking to him. "You know, you are the best at something" she said, as she was pushing him slowly to the water, until, he was right over it. "Oh really, what?" he asked, thinking she was going to kiss him. "The best jerk!" She pushed him, right in the water. Both Sofia, and Star Gazer, seemed to be laughing. Derek, didn't say a word, as he stormed off, into the palace.  
  
In the palace, the sailor scouts, were listening (more like, being bored to death) to Prince Derek's guardians, saying how Derek, would be a better choice. As they were talking, Prince Derek, came around the hall, soaking wet, and walk right pass them. "My lord, what happened!?" asked Sun Fire, clearly shocked. "Ask the princess!" Derek, then stormed away. The guardians, went to go find the king and queen. The sailor scouts, looked at one another, then burst out laughing. When the guardians, found Rini and Helios, they told them, what Sofia had done. They said, they would take care of it. After the guardians left, they both started to laugh as well. "That's our Sofia" said Helios. "She always knew, how to take care of herself" said Rini. "Just like you did, at her age." Rini, nodded her head. "Yes, I would have done the same thing, if I was her."   
  
When Alex, was done with training for the day, he returned home, to look after his father. Alex's father, Lance, was very weak now. During the time, Alex, was gone, some of his friends looked after him. Lance, was a round man, with a brown beard, and green eyes. Alex, would make sure, he took his pills, and saw to it, that he was comfortable. He didn't want to stay in a hospital, so that's why Alex, made sure he was okay at home. Lance, had one of those old fashion kind of fire places, in his bed room. The orange glow of the fire, cast shadows across the whole room. Alex, was telling his father, about the tournament, he had tomorrow. He was wondering, what he was going to do. "There's only one thing you can do Alex...win." Alex, looked at his father. "Father, I need to win tomorrow. Sofia, is counting on me, everyone is counting on me." Lance, looked his son in the eyes. "Do you love this girl?" he asked, being serious. "With all my heart" replied Alex. "Then that is all you will need. The love you share, with the princess, will drive you to do your very best. That is why, you will win tomorrow, because this will be a test of love, and if you love her, you can not fail." Lance, took hold, of Alex's hand. "I only wish, that your mother, was here to see this. Your just like her. You have her eyes, and you have her spirit. She would be very proud of you Alex, very proud...I know I am." Alex, smiled at the words, that his father had said to him. "I wish you could come father" said Alex. "Well, who knows. Maybe, I'll be feeling better." Alex, asked if there was anything he needed. When there wasn't, he went to bed, awaiting tomorrow's challenges.   
  
The next morning, everyone at the palace, was up with the sun. They were all trying to get ready for the tournament. Alex, was not permitted to she Sofia, and neither was Derek. Surprisingly enough, Derek, wasn't mad at Sofia, for pushing him in the water. He liked girls, who were brave enough, to do things like that. That meant, he was going to try even harder now, to win her over. It was still early, and Alex and Derek, were training in other parts of the palace. The only thing on Alex's mind, was Sofia, and the same went for her as well. Sofia, was getting ready for the tournament, as so everyone else was to. She was wearing the most beautiful, white dress, with silk, peals, and diamonds, all over it. Sofia, was watching Alex, train with his sword, from one of the palace windows. He was training very hard, harder then she had ever seen him train before. She couldn't stay, and watch for long. She had to meet the others, down in the court yard. Sofia, blew a kiss, over to Alex. For some reason, Alex, turned around, and just saw Sofia, leave from the window. He stood there for a moment, thinking to him self. "I will win for you Sofia, I promise I will." He then turned, and went back to training.   
  
It was almost time, for the events to begin, and it seemed, that the whole city was there. Sofia and her family, were sitting together in a booth over looking the place where the events, would soon take place. The royal family, sat in the booth, where the sailor scout, stood down next to it. Sofia, was trying to see, if she could find Alex anywhere, but she could not. Her beautiful white dress, sparkled in the early rays of the sun. Rini, could see, she was nervous. She held her hand, and told her that everything would be alright. Alex, was getting ready for the first event, jousting, and he was nervous as well. He put his helmet on, and then mounted his horse.   
  
The tournament, was about to begin, and Alex, was about to go out. He looked over to the crowed, and saw his father, and Tom. About three years ago, Tom, helped them through the catacombs, to save Sofia from Cashondera. Alex, was glad his father was there with him, the same went to Tom. It was time, for Alex and Derek, to come out the place, where the jousting would be. Jousting, was when twp men on horse back, took long spear like objects, and charged at each other, to see which one would be pushed off first.   
  
Alex and Derek, rode out in their armor, and the crowed cheered (For Alex) Sofia, turned to see Alex. He did the same, and saw how beautiful she looked. Derek, was on the right side of the field, and Alex, was on the left. (Both your left and right) Alex, rode out his horse Bukephalos. Bukephalos, was a deep black, with a white blaze down his nose. Derek, rode his horse Whiteling. (I don't think I need to say what color he was) Their horses, pawed at the hard ground, saying that they were ready. One of the guards, held up the flag. Everyone, was on egad. The flag went down, and they charged at each other, jousting weapons in hand. The first try, they both missed. They would have one more chance. They stared at each other, or a moment, then charged again. The sound of beating hooves on the ground, made the crowed wild. Just as they were about to cross paths, Alex, pushed Derek off his horse, and he fell to the ground. The crowed, went wild, and so did Sofia. Alex, removed his helmet, and turned to his father, and Tom. They were clapping the most. "You go boy!" yelled Tom, from the side line. The sailor scouts, noticed Tom, and hopped he didn't see them. Derek, approached Alex, who had already dismounted. In a cocky and annoying way, Derek said "Good job Alex, but you still have to beat me at two more events. Good luck, you going to need it." Derek, then walked of, to get ready for the next event.   
  
The guards, were setting up for the next event, archery. Archery, is shooting arrows, into a target. It requires a lot of concentration. Alex, was never to good with this, and wasn't so sure about it. Derek, on the other hand, was great at this, and was not worried at all. Alex, had a short time to practice. As he was practicing, his father and Tom, came to cheer him on. "Hey boy, what ya doin'?" asked Tom. Alex, stopped for a moment, and turned to Tom. "I'm practicing for the next event." Lance, came over, and patted him on the back. "That's good son. You'll need to do more with this event." Tom, looked over to Lance, in a confused way. "Why? What ya gotta do boy?" Alex, stopped again. He explained it, in a way, that even Tom could understand. "I need to out beat Derek, by shooting more arrows, to the center of the target." Lance, could tell, Alex, was getting annoyed, so he told him, they would go. "Alright son, we'll leave you alone now. Come on Tom, we don't want to lose our spots." Tom, wanted to ask Alex, one more thing. "Hey, have ya seen the scouts anywhere boy?" Alex, stopped, once more, and looked over to where the scouts were. He saw them, waving their hands, and whispering the word "no," over, and over again. "Um...no Tom. Sorry." Tom, looked down, and then back up again. "Oh...okay then. Hey good luck Alex. I hope ya win." After that, Tom left Alex alone. Alex, looked back over to the sailor scouts. Now, they were whispering "thank you," back to him. He waved his hand in response, then went back to practicing.   
  
Everything, was ready now, for the archery event. Once again, Alex and Derek, walked out to the field. Alex, looked up to Sofia, and Derek saw him do this. "You'll never win this. You might as well give up now." Alex, turned back down to him. "Not on your life prince boy." When they was ready, Alex, went first. He took the bow in his hand, then took an arrow to the bow. He focused on the center of the target, and then, he let the arrow fly. It hit near the center of the target. Alex, would have four more chances. Each time, still almost to the center. Then, it was Derek's, turn at this. He smiled up at Sofia, and she just rolled her eyes. Derek, shot five arrows, and each one, was closer to the center, then Alex's were. The crowed, clapped, but didn't cheer. "Looks like I win this one," said Derek, then turning to Alex, "And, one more away, from winning Sofia." Alex, grabbed Derek, by his shirt, and got right in his face. "Don't you ever, talk like Sofia is a thing again." Alex, let him go, and then walked off, to get ready for the last event.   
  
The last event, was sword fighting, and Alex, knew he could do this. Both Alex and Derek, were very good at this. They once again, put their armor on, and went out to the filed, to finish this. They didn't wear their helmets for this, they wanted to see the reaction on each others faces, when one of them would win. They stood, sword, to sword, ready to end this. Everyone watched, as the guard, dropped the flag. Once it was down, the fight had begun. The sound of the swords, hitting together, filled the air, as the crowed cheered. Alex, was fighting hard. He blocked every attack, that came at him. He had it planed out. When he saw Derek, start to get tried, then he would move in, with his best moves. Derek, was using his best moves now, instead of waiting for later. This was a bad move on his part, but it was good for Alex. The fight, went on for an hour, and signs of weakness, were finally starting to show. Alex, could see Derek, start to get tried, and now he could use his best moves. He used the rest of the strength he had left, in his moves. It was working, Derek, could not last for much longer. Alex, charged at Derek, so hard, Derek, fell to the ground, and it was all over. The crowed, went wild, even more then before. Alex, held out his hand, to help Derek up. Derek, looked at him, then smiled. "Well...it looks like you've won...Alex," Derek, got up, totally out of breath, "Now...go get your girl." The two, shook hands, and Alex, ran up to Sofia. Sofia, was already out of the booth, when Alex came. Alex, picked her up, and spun her around. "Alex, I knew you would win" Sofia said, hugging him tightly. Alex, looked over to his father. "I knew it to."   
  
When things, had settled down a bit, the royal family, the scouts, and Alex, went into the palace, and then to the balcony, where all of Crystal Tokyo, could see them. Rini and Helios, stood next to Sofia and Alex, while the crowed cheered. Helios, smiled down at them, and then announced, what everyone else already knew. "May I present to you, the new prince of Crystal Tokyo, Prince Alexander." The crowed cheered wildly, as Princess Sofia, and the new Prince Alex, waved to their people. In the distance, Prince Derek and his guardians, could hear the people, cheering for their new prince. "My lord, where do we go now?" Derek, stopped, and listened to the cheering. "I think it's time, we went home, and rebuild out kingdom. I know more about how to rule a kingdom now." They all rode off, still listening to the cheering people, of Crystal Tokyo.   
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
